Millenium Puzzling
by Flare the Ninetales
Summary: The gang gets trapped inside Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and gets teleported to various dimensions. Accepting OCs! P.S. Submission must be grammatically correct, with proper spelling to be accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokémon. I only own the plot. ****This takes place after the Duelist Kingdom. **

* * *

**I'm narrating or inserting an A/N.**

"A character is speaking"

"_A character is using telepathy_"

_A character is thinking._

* * *

It had been at least a week after leaving the Duelist Kingdom. The gang had decided to get lunch at a bar and chat.

"Sure is peaceful now that we've defeated Pegasus. Right, Yugi?" Jonouchi asked, relaxing in his seat.

"Yup!" Yugi nodded. His bangs were down now, which meant that the original Yugi was in control. "However, that doesn't mean we should let our guard down. Anything could happen."

"I wasn't saying we should slack off, I was just glad for the R&R." Jonouchi replied.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind some excitement around here." Anzu said, leaning on the table.

"What? Are you CRAZY? Yugi could have DIED the last time we had 'a little excitement' as you put it!" Honda yelped.

"Don't remind me." Yugi said, staring out the window. "Besides, we shouldn't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds us first."

After lunch, Yugi brought them to his grandfather's game shop to show them something. Walking over to a wooden chest in the back of the shop, he opened the lid. Inside was a Duel Monsters card. It had ten stars, and somewhat resembled a nine-tailed, albino, female fox with blue tail tips. The card said it was called The Sacred Ninetales. The Attack and Defense points were blank.

On the description, it said:

Iter te facie  
oportet ut unum coeant  
ut inveniant veritatem  
Intra tuum ánima  
alii conventus  
STRATURA viam,  
ubi laterum sunt memorias,  
amicitia est et cemento  
et male facere iudicium.

"I've never seen this card before. Where'd you get it, Yugi?" Bakura asked curiously.

"It's actually my grandpa's. He never told me how he got it, though," Yugi replied.

Suddenly, the card and the eye on the Millennium Puzzle glowed. White beams shot from the puzzle and enveloped everyone, then sucked them into it. Then... Darkness.

* * *

Please list your OC's stats as in:

Appearance:

History: (needs to come from the Pokemon world)

Personality: (needs to have self-confidence issues or relationship problems)

Name:

Pokemon, if any:

Region and town: (Can be from a made-up town)

Thank you! Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own.

* * *

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, groaning. _What happened? _he thought. _The last thing I remember is me and my friends getting sucked into the portal, then… _Looking around, he saw Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Tea lying on the floor. "Guys! Wake up!" he yelled, shaking them awake. "Yugi? Where are we?" Tea asked, slowly getting to her feet. "It looks like we're inside the Millennium Puzzle," Yugi replied. "The question is, what are we doing here?" "That's what I'd like to know!" A voice said from behind. They turned around and saw Yami staring at them with a puzzled expression, arms crossed. "Yami?" Yugi asked. "Yes?" Yami said. "How did we get here?" "Well…" Yami said.

_Flashback_

_Yami sat down and leaned against the wall, bored. Suddenly, he noticed a spark of light glowing faintly in the center of the room. Without warning, it flared into a huge blast of light. Yami shielded his eyes from the light, squinting. When the light faded, he saw Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, and Yugi lying unconscious on the floor._

_End of Flashback_

"… And that's what happened," Yami finished. "So, what next?" Tristan wondered. As soon as the words were spoken, one of the walls disappeared, and an image began to form in its place.

* * *

**So sorry for making you wait! If anyone would like to appear in the Author's Notes, please notify me! Now I need OCs for the Digimon world! Just replace Pokémon with Digimon, and region with country! R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter, I'm going to start out from Eiji's perspective. Each chapter will from now on be either from an OC's perspective or from the gang's perspective. **

"Okay, Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Eiji yelled. Eevee quickly charged up the Shadow Ball, then hurled it toward its opponent. "Dodge it, Cubone!" However, the Cubone, instead of dodging it, ran behind the shelter of a nearby tree, then peeked out, trembling. Eiji sighed. They were currently in the Viridian Forest, heading toward Viridian City. Eiji had figured that they might as well stop for some training, but so far, no luck. It was unfair, really. One of his brothers was a leading Pokémon professor, while the other was a famous Pokémon breeder. Why did he have to be a slip-up? He had set out on a Pokémon journey with his starter Pokémon, Eevee, to become great like his brothers, but all of his victories were flukes. He had caught his Gastly when it had appeared out of nowhere, scaring him. In his panic, he had flung his Pokéball, catching Gastly. He had earned the Boulder Badge when Brock's Onix had hit the sprinkler system and caused them to go off. He had caught his Abra when it teleported in front of him, startling him so he lost his balance and fell on top of it, knocking it out. He had won the Cascade Badge when a crack developed in the pool during the battle, making Misty's Water Pokémon useless. The only time something wasn't a fluke was his Cubone, and it was shy and easily intimidated. Speaking of Cubone… Eiji walked over to get it out of behind the tree. Upon seeing him, the Cubone fled, startled. "Hey, Cubone, wait! Come back!" he yelled, chasing it into the forest. He ran through the thick, tall grass, dodging trees and tree branches. Suddenly, his foot caught on something. "Oof!" he yelped, falling to the ground. He twisted his neck around to see what he had tripped on. It was a pendant shaped like an upside-down pyramid. There were complicated patterns on it, almost like a labyrinth, with the Eye of Horus on the front. Eiji reckoned it was made of 24 karat gold. It was attached to a heavy iron chain. He stood up, putting the necklace on. He noticed Cubone watching him curiously. "Cubone, return!" he shouted, pointing the Pokéball at Cubone. A red beam of light shot out from the button of the Pokéball, pulling the Pokémon in. He attached the Pokéball to his belt. "Ee!" Eevee called. Eiji jumped. "Oh, it's just you, Eevee," Eiji chuckled, embarrassed. "Okay, let's go back. We've already gone too far off from the forest trail, and it's getting late." He turned around to go back, but where there was a path before, there was a giant web. He turned around again, only to find another web. Panicked, he glanced around the clearing. The entire area was covered with webbing, and right above them was an Ariados.

**No, Kate, I will NOT include you in the Author Notes. The last thing I need is your singing driving me more insane than I already am. Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I caught the deadly disease known as Writer's Block. (and hypothermia.) R&R, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, it looks like that kid's in trouble!" Joey said, concerned. "But… What are those creatures? Duel Monsters?" Tea asked. Joey groaned. "Don't tell me we're in the Shadow Realm!" "I don't think so." Yugi said. "After all, if this was the Shadow Realm, those creatures would be Duel Monster cards, and as far as I know, they're not. What do you think is going on, Yami?" "I agree that this is not the Shadow Realm, but it doesn't look like our world either. I think the Millennium Puzzle has been transported to a completely different world, with us inside it." Yami replied. "After all, who knows how many other worlds there are?" Outside, the kid and his cat(?) had nearly been cornered by the giant spider-looking… thingy. The kid trembled, too scared for even tears. "Never mind that! We have to do something or that kid's toast!" Tristan yelled. "But what?" Bakura asked. "Anything!" The eye on the puzzle started to glow…


End file.
